


Festival

by ShayneyL



Series: Soulbound [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smut, Soulmates, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: An alien culture thinks Harry Kim and Tom Paris are soulmates, and want them to sacrifice their virginity to the goddess. Even though they are neither soulmates nor virgins.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Series: Soulbound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885336
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	1. Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 18. The prompt is "myths."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The briefing was winding down. "And finally…the Arashekri have kindly allowed us to take shore leave on the 12th moon," Janeway said. There were no class M planets in this system; instead, civilization had arisen on the moons orbiting a large gas giant. "There's some kind of festival going on there now. It's a time of plentiful food, drink, and entertainment. Chakotay, make up the schedule."

"Aye, Captain."

Tom was, predictably, delighted. He grinned happily at Harry across the conference table. If there was a party, Tom would be there. Harry was rather looking forward to some shore leave himself. He thought about reminding Tom to wear long sleeves. As Neelix had said, this entire sector believed in soulmarks, and thought he and Tom had them. But then he realized as long as he covered his own arms, it would be okay. They might be able to see the mark on Tom's arm, but as long as Harry wore long sleeves, no one would be able to see it matched Harry's.

Not that he minded pretending to be Tom's mate, but it might get awkward if, say, Tom encountered a pretty girl he wanted to spend time with. He wasn't sure what the Arashekri thought of infidelity. It was apparently rare and shocking at their last stop, the planet where they'd been told about their soulmarks, which were invisible to human eyes.

Harry and Tom were scheduled to go on leave together, as usual. B'Elanna was in the transporter room when they got there. "Hey, Maquis," Harry said. "Come with us."

"Nah, three's a crowd," she replied. B'Elanna found it hilarious that the locals thought he and Tom were soulmates, and teased them about it at every opportunity. "I'm going rock-climbing with Ayala. You lovebirds can come with us if you want."

"Maybe next time," Tom said hastily. He was a competent climber, but it definitely wasn't his idea of a fun shore leave.

B'Elanna knew that, and laughed. Harry suspected she'd rather be alone with Ayala, despite her invitation. He watched as they beamed down to a remote resort that was supposed to be stunningly beautiful. He and Tom were headed to the largest city instead.

They beamed down into the central square. "I think they're getting together," Harry said.

"Who?"

"B'Elanna and Ayala."

"Nah," Tom said. "They're just good friends. Like us."

Tom was wearing short sleeves, as he preferred. Harry looked at his friend's sleek, muscular arms, and found himself wondering what it would be like to be held in them. They were just good friends, but Harry was increasingly wishing they could be more. He wanted to blame the soulmates thing, but truth to tell, he'd been starting to think about Tom as more than a friend for awhile now. Well before they got to this sector.

But it was probably better that they remain friends. Harry sighed. Tom didn't seem interested in him that way, and even if he was, he'd seen the way Tom conducted his love life. It just wouldn't end well. Tom would move on eventually. Harry's heart would be broken. And _Voyager_ was too small a ship to avoid someone for 70 years.

"Let's try those!" Tom headed toward a booth offering pink drinks decorated with flowers. Harry followed. Tom's friendship was enough, he told himself, and he would enjoy it on this shore leave.

* * *

Tom eyed the dregs of his drink, and contemplated getting another. Ordinarily, he wouldn't think twice. But there was Harry. Harry was a lightweight, and if he tried to keep up with Tom, it wouldn't be good. And drinking tended to make Tom horny, and he was horny enough as it was.

Harry was absolutely gorgeous. Golden skin glistening with sweat, his silky hair blowing in the breeze, and those lips, god, those lips, sucking on his drink straw…

"I wonder what that music is?" Harry turned, and started off through the crowd.

Damn. The view was just as good from the back. Distracted as he was, it took Tom awhile to notice that they were part of a large crowd gathering in front of an immense building. There was a rich, harmonic melody coming from the building, which was what had drawn Harry's attention. "I wonder what kind of instruments they play here?" Harry said, craning to see the source of the music.

A young man came toward them. He was holding garlands of flowers, and put one on each of their heads. Tom thanked the man, and tried not to notice how ridiculously cute Harry looked with the flower crown on his dark hair. Many people in the crowd wore flowers, but not all. Tom wondered if they meant anything.

The music rose to a crescendo, and around them, everyone dropped to their knees and lowered their heads. Tom looked at Harry, and in unspoken agreement, they knelt on the pavement like everyone else. When in Rome… Tom bowed his head like the rest, looking around surreptitiously, wondering what was going on. Some kind of prayer, maybe?

People in long, blue robes were walking among the crowd now. Tom kept his gaze lowered as they approached. This seemed to be some kind of religious ceremony, and he didn't want to be disrespectful. So he was startled when someone grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. The crowd was roaring and whistling as Tom's hand was raised in the air, as was Harry's beside him. Other couples were similarly picked out of the crowd, to loud acclamation, and they were ushered up the steps of the building.

Harry looked distinctly alarmed. "Smile," Tom urged him. "I think this is supposed to be an honor."

Harry tried to smile. It wasn't very convincing.

An older woman, whose blue robes were more ornate than the others, stood on the top step. "Good people," she said. "Here are the chosen, who will sacrifice their treasured virginity to the goddess." There was more yelling and whistling; the other couples turned around to face the crowd. Tom and Harry did, too, after only a slight delay.

Either the universal translator had made a big mistake, or he and Harry were in trouble.

* * *

Technically, they weren't prisoners. They were given a large, comfortable room in the temple — that's what the large building was — and no one tried to take their combadges. However, Captain Janeway made it clear that she expected them to conform to the local expectations until further notice. 

Tom paced restlessly. Harry settled on a bench, brooding. Eventually, someone beamed down from _Voyager_ to talk to them. It wasn't the captain. It was Tuvok.

"Tuvok," Tom said, relieved. "Are you here to rescue us?"

"No," Tuvok said. "I am here to offer information, and a choice. We should have perhaps investigated the nature of this festival further before beaming down into it."

That didn't sound good. "What is the nature of it?" Harry asked.

"According to Arashekri myth, their goddess was going to destroy their race because they were so filled with hate and wickedness. Until one couple loved each other so beautifully and passionately, she changed her mind. In honor of this event, couples are selected each year to offer their virginity to the goddess."

Tom and Harry looked at each other, confused. "They made a mistake picking us," Tom said. "I'm not a virgin. Heck, even Harry's not a virgin." He ignored the look Harry shot him.

"You are by the standards of the Arashekri."

" _What_?" Tom and Harry asked, nearly in unison.

"From their perspective, you are soulmates who have not yet consummated your relationship. Virgins. Many Arashekri pairs avoid sex until this festival, hoping to be selected. It is considered a great honor, and the chosen couples are believed to be destined to have long and pleasant lives together."

"What makes them think we're soulmates?" Harry said. He gestured at his long sleeves. "They could see Tom's mark, but not mine. How could they tell they match?"

"The Arashekri are empaths," Tuvok said. "Apparently, they sensed your bond, and the sexual tension between you. They assumed you had avoided sex with each other because you wanted to be among those selected."

"Oh, come on," Tom said. "You don't really believe in soulmates, do you?"

"Perhaps not," Tuvok said. "However, you and Ensign Kim are extremely close, and perhaps they mistook that for the type of bond they honor in their religious ceremonies. They may be unfamiliar with the…intensity of human emotion."

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked. "The intensity of human emotion."

"Generally not," Tuvok said. "I am accustomed to it, and Vulcans are largely touch telepaths. Except in certain circumstances, we do not pick up much unless we are in physical contact. However…"

"What," Tom prompted, when Tuvok seemed reluctant to go on.

"I get the distinct impression that it does bother the Arashekri. They chose you partly as a gesture of friendship, since you are offworlders, but also because you are broadcasting your unsated sexual interest in each other, and they find it uncomfortable. Arashekri couples have more control."

Harry turned pale and made a surprised squeaking noise. All kinds of emotions swept through Tom, and he sank down in the nearest chair, putting his head in his hands. "You mentioned a choice," he said finally. "What is it?"

"It would be a shocking insult to refuse to give your virginity to the goddess," Tuvok said. "However, this culture is not particularly aggressive. We would be expected to leave immediately, and would not be welcome in any other Arashekri systems, but we would not be attacked."

"Great," Tom said.

"According to Arashekri beliefs, if you do not complete the ritual, we would be cursed. No one would welcome or aid us, for fear of the curse."

"I can't believe a spacefaring race believes in that kind of mumbo-jumbo," Tom muttered.

"And the alternative?" Harry asked.

"You could go through with the ritual, which merely involves indulging in your desire for each other. The Arashekri will be able to detect the change in your bond. There would be a brief celebration, and then you would be free to continue your shore leave, or return to _Voyager_ , as you wish." He hesitated. "Captain Janeway asked me to make clear that she will support any decision you make."

"But you think we should just go ahead and do it," Tom said.

"It seems the logical choice," Tuvok said. "But you are not Vulcan, and logic may not apply."

"How long do we have?" Harry asked.

"If you go through with the ritual, it must be completed by dawn tomorrow. If you choose not to go through with it, please inform me as soon as possible. Captain Janeway will need to be informed, and the crew recalled, so can we leave immediately."

Tom looked at Harry, who seemed uncertain. "Give us an hour to discuss it, Tuvok," Tom said. "I'll comm you and let you know our decision."

"Very well," Tuvok said. "One hour."


	2. A Choice

Tom turned to Harry as soon as Tuvok beamed back to the ship. "How do we get ourselves into these things?"

"It's probably my fault this time," Harry said. "I didn't realize that music was something religious, or I'd have stayed away."

"No, you wouldn't," Tom said, looking amused.

"I wouldn't?"

"You're too curious." Tom came and sat beside Harry on the bench. "Don't blame yourself. They may have picked us anyway."

"The crew is going to hate us if this gets shore leave canceled."

"No, they won't. Or if they do, they'll get over it. Harry…that's not the reason we do this. If we do it."

Harry knew that. He just wasn't sure what he wanted. He wanted Tom, no doubt about that. He just wasn't sure he could deal with the emotional aftermath.

"Was what Tuvok said correct?" Tom said. "You know, about the sexual interest."

Harry blushed hotly. He couldn't meet Tom's eyes. "Yeah," he admitted softly.

"Me, too," Tom said.

Harry looked up, surprised. Of course, Tuvok had said the attraction was mutual, but Harry had assumed it was general lust on Tom's part, not specific interest in him.

"Don't look so shocked," Tom said. "I don't think you realize how attractive you are. There's a reason you caught my eye in that bar in Deep Space Nine."

Harry did not find that reassuring. Tom's interest was purely physical, then.

"Is this your first time?" Tom asked, reading his reluctance. "Are you afraid you'll hate it, and won't be able to go through with it?"

"It's not my first time," Harry said. "And I'm not afraid I'll hate it, I'm afraid I'll like it too much." And immediately wished he hadn't said it.

"What?"

Harry shook his head.

"Come on, Harry, what did you mean, like it too much?"

He had a feeling he would regret it, but he decided to be honest. He felt like he was walking out an airlock without an environmental suit. But he took a deep breath, and said, "Tom…I have feelings for you. I'm not opposed to casual sex, but in this case…I'm not sure I can go back to being just friends if we…"

Suddenly Tom was kneeling in front of him. "Harry, we don't have to go back to being just friends." His fingers tangled in Harry's hair, and then they were kissing. Just a gentle brush of the lips at first, but it soon grew more forceful, deeper, demanding…

Harry pulled away with a gasp. He was a micron away from throwing caution to the winds for just one night with Tom, to hell with the consequences.

"Harry…I love you. I want this to be forever, not just one night."

He wished he could believe that. "You say that now…" It slipped out before Harry could stop it. He knew it would hurt Tom, and it did.

Tom stood up and moved away. "You think I would lie about this?"

"No! Just that…sometimes things look different in the morning."

"You think I'm a love 'em and leave 'em, different girl — or guy — in every port type, don't you?"

"You told me you were," Harry said.

Tom stared at him, open-mouthed, for a moment. Then he ran a hand over the back of his neck and came back and sat next to Harry on the bench. "I did, didn't I?"

"It's not true?"

"It's not," Tom said. "Just a pride thing, you know? Truth is, all my serious relationships have ended when they dumped me. Something's wrong with me."

Harry found himself putting an arm around Tom. "What?" He tried to keep it light. "Do you snore? Hog the blankets?"

"I don't know. All I know is if the past means anything, you're more likely to leave me than I am to leave you."

Harry couldn't imagine wanting to leave Tom…but once, he'd felt that way about Libby. Some — most, even — relationships didn't work out, and that didn't necessarily mean there was anything wrong with the participants. "Tell me about them."

"Susie," Tom said. "My first love. Maybe we were just too young. It was my first year at the Academy. When she told me we should just be friends, and I got so upset I broke out in hives and nearly flunked out."

"Were you friends, afterwards?"

"No," Tom admitted. "I just couldn't handle seeing her. Not even on the holodeck."

Well, that didn't bode well. But Tom would have been only eighteen at the time.

"Next was Ricky. My second year in the Academy. She was an exchange student in Marseille. We met at Sandrine's."

"That Ricky," Harry realized.

"Yeah, that Ricky. I actually proposed to her. But it turned out I was just a holiday romance to her. She turned me down and went back to Albuquerque at the end of the semester."

"Her loss," Harry said.

"The last one was Timothée. You've met him, too…sort of."

"I have?" Harry couldn't think of anyone with that name on _Voyager_.

"He was half French, half Daliwakan."

That rang a bell. "The gigolo? You dated a gigolo?"

"The real Timothée wasn't a gigolo," Tom confessed. "He was actually an undergrad at the Cochrane Institute. Who decided a relationship didn't fit in with his career plans."

"But you made him a gigolo."

"Yeah. I'm petty, immature, and vindictive. Maybe that's what they all saw in me."

"I don't think you're that way any more," Harry said. He felt fairly sure he knew Tom. Yes, he could be petty sometimes, but that applied to most people. "Who else?"

"That's it," Tom said. "After Caldik Prime, I really didn't have time for romance, and no one would have wanted me anyway."

Harry put his other arm around Tom, and hugged him. The man could be startlingly insecure sometimes. It sounded like a fairly normal romantic history to him, all things considered. "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

Tom stared at him, then put a trembling hand against Harry's cheek. "I should say no," Tom said. "I told you when we first met that I'm not a good luck charm. You deserve better." He took a deep breath. "But I can't resist you, Harry. I just can't. If you want me, I'm yours."

Harry leaned in to claim Tom's lips, kissing him tenderly, then with increasing desperation. Things might have gotten really out of hand, except that Tom's combadge interrupted. They ignored it until the voice coming from it became very impatient. Well, for Tuvok.

"Lt. Paris, respond please. Is there a problem? Lt. Paris, respond, or I will send down a security team."

They parted hastily. "Sorry, Tuvok," Tom said, only slightly out of breath. "We were…occupied. Everything's fine. Harry and I have decided to go through with the ritual."

"Very good, Mr. Paris. May I suggest that you and Ensign Kim keep some physical distance until the ritual begins? Premature consummation is not recommended."

Tom turned bright red, and Harry felt his own face getting hot. Tuvok could be annoyingly perceptive at times. "We'll take your recommendation under advisement," Tom said.

"I will notify the temple authorities of your decision. Tuvok out."

Harry and Tom looked at each other, then laughed. "Good advice," Tom conceded. He got up, and sat several feet away from Harry. "You're really sure about this? It's not just the heat of the moment?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I am. I mean, I can't guarantee it will work out, but I'm willing to try. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"If we break up and you make me a character in a holoprogram, could you make me an inch taller? Mom always wanted me to grow one more inch so she could have a son who was six feet tall."

Tom gave a surprised laugh. "I'm not going to make you into a holoprogram character, Harry."

"No? I'd be a cute gigolo."

Tom's response was surprisingly serious. "No. I deleted the Ricky and Timothée character files long ago."

So. Maybe Tom really was growing up.


	3. Ritual

They were dressed in red robes, and brought to a large room. Attendants pulled the robes off, leaving them naked as the doors closed behind them.

Tom was already aroused, and Harry noticed. His physical response was immediate, and a most intriguing sight. Ah, youth, Tom thought.

Harry tried to hide it, covering himself with his hands.

"Let me look," Tom said. Harry's modesty was charming, but didn't make a lot of sense, given what they were about to do.

Harry seemed to realize this, and removed his hands. His cock was beautiful, thick and hard against his stomach in the way only the young could achieve. "I approve," Tom said.

Harry blushed, and then turned to examine the room. It was large enough for an orgy, though they'd been assured it would be just the two of them. There was an immense bed in the center, and various other furniture around it. Vials and jars were scattered around the room — lubricants and oils that had been checked and were safe for humans. There were also some things that appeared to be sex toys.

Harry, ever curious even in this situation, was trying to figure out what the odd furniture was for. Some was just bizarre, perhaps meant for alien anatomy and positions impossible for humans. But some…

Harry tried lying prone on one piece. It raised his ass enticingly. "Look, there are cutouts so the one on top can reach around."

Tom gulped. He could have fainted with lust at the vision Harry made. "That might be a bit strenuous for the first time," he said.

"Maybe you're right," Harry said. He stood up, came over to Tom, and gave him a kiss. "We could just rub against each other." He demonstrated, embracing Tom and thrusting against him.

That would certainly work, but…

"We're supposed to sate our unfufilled desires," Tom said. "What do you want most?"

"Hmmm." Harry hugged him, then whispered, "I want to know what your cock feels like in my mouth. What you taste like when you come."

Tom wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. Not that he was going to say no. "Harry, anything I can give you is yours."

Harry kissed him again, then led him to one of the odd pieces of furniture. He urged Tom to lie down on it. It supported and parted his legs. There was a place between his legs where Harry could sit at just the right height to….

"Oh god!" Tom yelled as Harry's mouth surrounded him. He'd been fighting his arousal for so long, it was almost too much to take.

"You okay?" Harry asked. He pulled back, and was lapping softly at Tom's quivering cock.

"Fine," Tom said. "Just…I'm kind of keyed up. I'm not going to last long if you…" He broke off with a groan as Harry swallowed him again. Tom found himself pounding his fists and kicking his heels as the excitement surged. His poor tormented cock couldn't just couldn't take any more. When Harry flicked his tongue right _there_ , Tom shrieked as his orgasm rose slowly, irresistibly through him, then exploded, leaving him convulsing with pleasure.

Harry industriously sucked until the last shivers subsided, then crawled up to lie beside Tom. He was grinning smugly. "I love how responsive and, um, appreciative you are."

"I'm loud," Tom admitted. "Especially when you give me an orgasm like that. Wow."

"Glad you liked it. I hope the goddess did, too."

"She better, because I don't think I can come any harder." Tom ruffled Harry's hair. He'd always wanted to stroke Harry's hair. Now he could.

"What about you?" Harry said. "What do you want most?"

"What I just got," Tom said.

"No, really. When you program a hologram to do exactly what you want, what is it?"

Put that way… "Fuck me," Tom said.

Harry blinked, obviously not expecting that. "Not too strenuous?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Tom said. "But it's my favorite thing."

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," Harry said, dropping a kiss on Tom's brow. He gave Tom a few more minutes to recover, then pulled him up. "Face to face?"

"That would be fine," Tom said.

Harry led him over to another piece of furniture. Either Harry was far more experienced than Tom realized, or his engineering mind allowed him to quickly see how the erotic furniture was meant to be used. He urged Tom to lie down on a couch that, like the previous one, held his legs supported and spread. This one canted his hips up and propped him in an almost sitting position. The seat for Harry was higher, so he could kiss Tom, and had padded knee rests to give him leverage.

Harry's lips were made for kissing. Tom had long suspected it, and now he knew for sure. So plush and luscious, smooth and soft and warm…he groaned as he felt Harry's fingers, stroking his cock, moving down to caress his sensitive balls, then further back, to gently rub at the opening to his body. The touch made Tom gasp and shudder.

The teasing finger went away, then came back coated with warm lubricant. Was it already warmed, or had Harry warmed it in his hand? Tom didn't know, and forgot to wonder about it as the finger began rubbing softly, then pushing. Harry was trying to kiss him, but Tom was too excited, panting and thrashing. Harry settled for sucking Tom's nipple instead.

Tom lost track of time. He was writhing in a senusal haze, when he realized the finger had slid all the way in. He clenched around it, quivering. "Good," he mumbled. "So good."

Harry's finger was stroking in and out, applying lubricant, when he hit a spot that made Tom suck in his breath sharply. Harry froze. "It's okay," Tom reassured him, when he found his voice. "You found the sweet spot. Touching me there would make me shoot in an embarrassingly short time if I hadn't already come."

Harry repeated the motion, pressing that tender knot of pleasure and driving Tom half out of his mind. "Please, please," Tom was begging, not even sure what he was begging for.

The finger withdrew, and was replaced with something much bigger. "Yes, oh, yes." Harry thrust slowly in. The alien couch held them in a position that was perfect. They could kiss…though soon they were too breathless to do much kissing. Harry was thrusting faster now, at the exactly the right angle, and it was fast pushing Tom over the edge. "More, oh god, yes, yes. Ohhhh…"

Harry was much quieter than Tom, but even he was moaning and whimpering. "I'm almost…I can't…" He reached down and gripped Tom's leaking cock, giving it hard, rapid strokes. Tom shook as the delicious tension soared then broke, crashing through him, leaving him dizzy with pleasure and panting like a beached fish. Harry gave a soft cry, his cock pulsing inside Tom, then fell on top of him.


	4. Fulfillment

"Don't fall asleep."

Harry realized he was probably squashing Tom. Not to mention, this couch, while excellent for its purpose, wouldn't be comfortable to spend the night on.

Harry kissed Tom's collarbone, then got up. "Shower?"

The bathroom facilities were in one corner. The shower was large and comfortable, with a bench on one end and multiple water sources. They scrubbed each other's backs. The combination of the pounding water and the feel of Tom's hands rubbing his back was very sensuous. Harry was still half in disbelief that this was all happening. He'd dreamed of it for so long, and the reality was better. Tom had been so eager, trembling under Harry's touch…

Tom hugged Harry from behind, and said, "Want me to scrub your front, too?"

Harry realized he was hard again, and Tom had noticed. A soapy hand slid down and began stroking. Harry's hips jerked forward, his cock rapidly swelling in Tom's hand. Mischievous, Tom slowed his strokes.

"Tom!"

"Gotta make sure it's nice and clean, I might be putting it in my mouth." Harry bucked with excitement at the thought. Tom continued the slow, thorough strokes, then directed a spray of water at Harry's groin. It didn't cool him off, especially when Tom ran a thumb over the head of Harry's cock, and rubbed the underside.

"Please, Tom…"

"Hold onto the handrails. I don't want to have to explain it to the Doctor if you slip and break something." He sat on the bench, and positioned Harry to stand in front of him. He looked up at Harry, grinning, then sucked his cock in to the root.

Harry moaned, throwing his head back, water splashing over his face. He held himself still, though his muscles quivered with the effort. Tom played with Harry's balls while he sucked, making Harry tremble and whimper. The hand moved further back, rubbing and tickling and teasing…then Tom pulled away, to Harry's disappointment.

"Harry…I want to try something. Show you what I like so much being being penetrated."

Dazed, Harry nodded. He would have agreed to just about anything right now.

"Harry? Okay?"

It wasn't something Harry had particularly enjoyed in the past, but this was Tom, and he was always willing to follow Tom's lead. "Okay."

Tom grabbed some lotion from the dispenser on the wall and bent over Harry's cock again. He sucked softly at it, while rubbing the lotion in Harry's crack, finally pressing a finger into him. Harry shuddered. It was an odd sensation, both increasing his arousal and delaying his climax. The finger pushed further in, exploring, until it found a place that made Harry groan and shake. It was unbearably wonderful. He was almost sobbing, head tossing, every muscle in his body clenched. Then Tom lowered his head and sucked hard.

Harry gasped and writhed, helpless as the delicious sensations gathered, grew, overwhelmed him. He could hardly breathe, but he tried to warn Tom. "Tom, I'm…"

Tom sucked harder, tongue swirling, and Harry's orgasm surged and burst out of him, an exquisite explosion of ecstasy, that left him a boneless, quivering wreck.

When it was over, Harry nearly collapsed; Tom caught him and guided him down on the bench beside him. He ordered the water off. Immediately, warm puffs of air came from the vents in the wall, drying them off. Harry clung to Tom, nuzzling his chest.

"Harry? We should go to bed."

"Mmmmm." Harry snuggled closer, still shivering a bit in the aftermath. He didn't want to let go of Tom.

"Do I have to carry you to bed? I guess I do."

Harry finally roused as he felt himself hoisted in Tom's arms. "Put me down. I'm too heavy."

"Nah. It's a low-gravity planet."

"Not that low!"

They were at the bed by then. He put Harry down on, tucked him in, then climbed in beside him. They cuddled together. "I hope the goddess is satisfied," Harry said.

"I sure am," Tom said.

Harry was, too. He sighed contentedly. Being held in Tom's arms was every bit as wonderful as he'd imagined.


	5. Epilogue

Apparently, the goddess _was_ satisfied. Harry and Tom were not only deemed to have fulfilled the requirements of the ritual, they were the picked as the couple who had offered the most pleasing sacrifice. They'd been dressed in white shifts, draped with garlands of flowers, and paraded through the town while the crowd raucausly cheered. It had been quite the party, but it was good to be back on _Voyager_.

The captain had returned to the ship as well. Rumor had it that she and Chakotay had been getting some private time at a beautiful beach resort.

"If that's true, she wouldn't have been happy to have to leave early," Harry said, as they were heading for the briefing room. "I would die an ensign for sure."

"She wouldn't hold it against you professionally."

"Probably, but I'm still glad we stayed."

"Is that the only reason?" Tom asked.

"I can't think of any others," Harry said, the picture of innocence.

"Let me remind you." Tom grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly. A few passersby stared, but let them. Harry was his, and he didn't care who knew it.

Harry was nicely flushed and flustered by the time Tom let him go. "Do you have to do that right before a briefing?" he complained, panting.

"Yes. You're irresistible," Tom said. He ran a hand over Harry's hair, smoothing it. "Don't worry, you look perfectly professional." And he did. At least by the time they got to the briefing room, when his color had returned to normal and he was no longer out of breath.

Most of the meeting was routine — status reports, maintenance inspections, supply inventories. But at the end, the captain said, "Mr. Kim, Mr. Paris. I hear the Arashekri are most pleased with the effort you put into their ritual. I know it was asking a lot of you. It's gone a long way to solidifying our alliances in this sector. I appreciate it."

Harry's face was turning pink again, and Tom felt his own face grow hot. But he said, "No problem, Captain. I'm well-known for my religious devotion."

Everyone laughed, but Tom was only half joking. He'd never imagined he'd see Harry as he saw him last night: sweetly aroused, completely lost in erotic bliss, and then drowsily sated in his arms. If there was a goddess, he had much to thank her for. He sent her a silent prayer of gratitude…just in case.


End file.
